


Like a Porn Star

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You're my favourite porn actor and you just moved in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> omggg what a dork Aomine is an embarrassment to us all  
> Kagami too though, there's no winning with those two

It’s totally normal for a guy to bake something for the new neighbour next door, right? Yeah, totally normal, and it’s not like Kagami is a bad cook or anything—in fact, he’s an excellent cook and his cake turned out perfectly.

Except now the cake container was sitting upside-down on the floor, forgotten as Kagami gaped at his new, ridiculously attractive neighbour, who just so happened to be his favourite porn star.

“Holy shit. Holy shit!” Kagami exclaimed once he regained the ability to talk, the tanned man gazing at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

“Uh, hi to you too?” he said, and his deep voice sounded even sexier in person than it did in his videos. Kagami was already starting to feel weak at the knees.

“ _I’vewatchedallyourvideosyou’resofreakinghotholyshit!_ ” Kagami let out in one breath, cheeks turning red from embarrassment, but also from a hint of arousal. And yet instead of the suave, confident smirk he expected as an immediate response, the guy started to splutter and turn red himself!

“I, uh, oh. OH. Um…” he started, suddenly dropping down to grab the abandoned cake contained in an effort to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Shit, I’m sorry, that was a really creepy thing to say,” Kagami said, stepping back as he prepared to run back to his apartment and lock himself inside forever.

“No, wait!” the guy exclaimed, reaching out to grab the redhead by the wrist. “It’s fine, that was just… unexpected, I guess,” he added with a laugh. “I’m Aomine. You should come inside, this is way too much cake for me to eat by myself.”

“Oh, ok,” Kagami answered sheepishly as he stepped inside and followed Aomine to the small kitchen still full of unpacked boxes. “I’m Kagami; I live in the apartment next door.”

“I figured as much,” Aomine said with a grin as he cut a slice of cake for each of them. They started talking as they ate, the conversation slightly awkward at first but it soon grew comfortable as Kagami realized that Aomine was a total dork and so much more adorable than the suave persona he put on when he acted. Aomine also complimented him heavily on the cake and practically begged Kagami to let him come over for supper the next day.

“I could come earlier and help you start unpacking too, if you want,” he proposed, and Aomine vigorously nodded as he broke into a huge grin.

“That’d be awesome, the only thing I’ve got set up so far is the bed.”

There was a beat of silence, then the two felt their cheeks redden for a moment as they remembered their earlier conversation and tried to gather up their courage, which Aomine found first.

“So, um, if you wanna, you could, uh, help me break it in,” he said with a wink and a deepening blush. Kagami couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ok wow, you’re terrible at flirting in real life!”

“Sh-shut up! It’s hard to do when you’re under pressure and talking to someone cute!”

 _You’re the one who looks adorable when you pout like that_ , though Kagami as he leaned in to whisper huskily in Aomine’s ear:

“If you’re looking for a costar for your next movie, I don’t mind sticking around long enough to cook you breakfast in the morning.”

“Bedroom.  _Now._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I think Aomine's more a sucker for the ~romantic implications~ of that line than the sexual ones XD
> 
> post on tumblr if you wanna reblog it: [heeere](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/post/130855413379/prompt-youre-my-favourite-porn-actor-and-you)
> 
> yo but I'm being serious here ok IF SOMEONE WANTS TO WRITE A CONTINUATION TO THIS I DEFINITELY WANT TO READ IT, LIKE PLEASE  
> wink wink nudge nudge ;D


End file.
